Data may be transmitted between varieties of different devices in many different ways. For example, a basic computing device, such as a personal computer may wirelessly transmit data to and/or receive data from another basic computing device via a wireless network. In another example, a utility meter (e.g., a water meter, a gas meter, and/or an electricity meter) may transmit data (e.g., consumption data, error data, firmware upgrade data, etc.) to other utility meters, collector nodes, and/or remote facilities via a wireless network.